


The Sun Will Shine.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen the movie, no slash just brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: After the battle with Thanos, Thor dreams.





	The Sun Will Shine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw infinity war and decided to hop aboard the feels train. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or anything in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

“Go away.” Thor’s voice is full of pain. “Just…I can’t…”

“It’s hard knowing it’s a dream isn’t it?” Loki says, “That it all isn’t real?”

“Please Loki,” Thor begs. But Loki comes and sits next to him anyway.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Why would you do that?!” Thor demands. “You had to know. You had to know he was going ot kill you. You had to know you wouldn’t succeed.”

“I had to try,” said Loki. “He’d killed our people.”

“You were supposed to be smarter than me!” Thor roars. “You had to know dying wasn’t going to help! Damn it Loki I’d just lost almost everything! How could you make me lose you too?”

Loki smiles, sad and soft. “Thor, you didn’t need me.”

“But I did,” Thor’s voice is broken now. “I needed you. I still do. I thought, I thought we’d finally get the chance to mend all the things that were brown between us. I thought we’d finally get to be what we were supposed to be. I’d be king and you’d be the one next to me. My brother, my advisor, my rock. We’d be friends but for real this time. I needed you Loki. I needed you to be there. I don’t think you know how happy I was that you came back, that you stayed. And now you’re gone.”

Loki looks away. “I am sorry Thor. But there was a slight chance and I had to take it.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Thor snaps. “Not now. Not here.”

Loki sighs. “I knew if he killed me there was a chance he wouldn’t kill you. You’d be broken and Thanos liked balance. He killed one brother so he might leave the next one alive.”

Thor closes his eyes and swallows hard trying not to cry.

“Why,” he says and there are tears this time. “Why save me? Why save me?! Why could you not save yourself? I would rather anything but that you’d died.”

“Because you’re stronger than me,” Loki said simply. “And if there was someone who could kill Thanos, it’s be you.”

“But we lost,” said Thor.

“Not yet,” said Loki. “The sun will shine upon us again brother. Have you forgotten what I taught you? I broke you all apart, your mightiest heroes. I turned you all against each other. I shattered your confidence in yourself. And you came back and defeated odds that far outweighed you. You will find a way. It’s not going to be easy. But you haven’t lost yet.”

“I’ve lost you,” Thor whispered.

Loki snorted and leaned and pressed his head against Thor’s, “You’ve never lost me, not even now. I’m here. I’m always here. Do not mourn me but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death.”

“But I miss you,” Thor said, tears leaking down his face.

“And I you brother,” said Loki. “But you’ve got work to do and a war to win.” He gave Thor a crooked grin. “Make a grave for me when it’s all over and come visit me then. I’ll be waiting.”

“Loki!” Thor grabs his arm as he stands.

Loki huffs, amused. “I’m not leaving, brother. Did I not say I’m always here? But it’s time for you to wake now. I’ll be here when your eyes close again.”

“Is this truly just a dream?” Thor asks, still not letting go.

Loki smiles. “Are all dreams ever just dreams?” He pulls his hand lightly out of Thor’s grasp and says. “Sweet waking brother.”

And then Thor’s eyes flutter open.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Loki's death doesn't stick this time.


End file.
